


Impossible

by BasicallyFlutterninja



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, Trans Female Character, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyFlutterninja/pseuds/BasicallyFlutterninja
Summary: Severa is always putting up so many walls and keeping her problems to herself. Letting people in has always seemed impossible. But... Lucina has always challenged the impossible.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for betaing this. Also, thank you for deciding to read my self-indulgent bullshit.

“Shit” She had been too busy lately and she had let it get out of hand. There wasn’t enough makeup in camp to cover all that stubble up. Severa wanted to toss the mirror out of her tent, but then she’d have to buy another one with her own money. Sure she could shave it now, but then she’d be missing out on hours of perfectly good beauty rest.

“Sev? What’s wrong?” Lucina asked, worry evident in her voice. Dammit, she forgot that she wasn’t alone. Of all people, it had to be her perfect girlfriend, gods damn it.

“Nothing, just go to sleep.” It wouldn’t work, she knew it wouldn’t, but she’d hoped her voice was level enough to have even the slightest chance of convincing her. Severa waited silently for her response, she could feel Lucina’s gaze on her. Trying to find out what the problem was. How could someone be so smart, yet so daft at the same time.

She felt Lucina wrap her arms around her in a hug. She tried to escape, though likely not as hard as she could’ve.

“You should know by now that I can read you better than most people here. So, please, just tell me what’s wrong?” Lucina’s voice was filled with such honesty and care that tears threatened to fall from her eyes. But, she couldn’t let that happen. She couldn’t show any weaknesses. Though a small part in her mind reminded her of the times when Lucina had come to her looking for comfort, and when Severa herself had looked for her in similar situations.

“I assure you, Lucina, there is absolutely nothing wrong. Just go to bed.” Severa slightly winced, her tone being harsher than she intended to. Lucina was unphased, the same damn worried look in her eyes.

“Severa, please. I love you and nothing will change that.” Severa couldn’t look at her anymore.  
“Why?” When she was answered by silence she glanced over at Lucina, who was clearly confused by the question. Though the silence didn’t last.

“What do you mean?” How? How could anyone be this daft? Was she really so blind that she couldn’t see all of the reasons why Severa didn’t deserve her.

“I meant, ‘Why do you love me?’ Look at me, Lucina! I’ll never be as feminine as I want to be! I’ll never be as masculine as everyone wants me to be! And I’ll NEVER BE AS PERFECT AS HER!” She couldn’t hold them back anymore, the tears were freely flowing now. Pathetic, can’t she do anything right? Her self-deprecating thoughts were cut off as the taller girl turned her around and pulled her into a deep hug. She couldn’t contain herself now, letting the tears flow into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to be like Cordelia, Severa, nor is she as perfect as most people make her out to be.” It took all of her remaining willpower to not scoff at that notion. Cordelia, the greatest pegasus knight in the history of Ylisse, not being perfect was impossible.

“Yeah, right. And I’m the exalt. I would know, Lucina, I’ve lived in her shadow all of my life. She’s perfect.” Why was Lucina still here? She should just leave Severa to wallow in her own failure. Leave her like her parents did, like everyone eventually would. But, Lucina just looked at her, that same damn caring look in her eyes.

“I saw her fall off her pegasus into the mud after a battle once.” Severa almost didn’t believe her, but this was Lucina. She’s almost too honest for her own good. She almost laughed, instead she just sighed.

“Just go, Lucina, I know I’m the worst person in camp. I’m not the best to be around and-” Lucina’s lips pressed into hers. She could’ve pulled away, but she never could deny her.

“You aren’t the worst, Severa. You are the most caring person in camp. Even if you try to hide it, anyone who looks hard enough can tell.” Severa couldn’t believe Lucina’s words. How could anyone honestly believe that about her? But here was Lucina, doing what seemed impossible to the red-head.

“You’re perfect in your own way, Severa, and there’s nothing that I would change about you.” Lucina pulled the two of them into their shared bed.

“Y-yeah. I know, I just wanted you to say it.” Lucina simply smiled at her in response. Severa was astounded by how easily Lucina could see through her. How comfortable she had her feel. Lucina had made her feel at ease, like she could be herself. She started to drift off to sleep until Lucina’s voice cut through the darkness.

“You should take the morning off tomorrow. I saw a lake near camp, you can bathe and shave without anyone disturbing you.” Severa’s eyes shot open.

“I can’t, I have to ugh help clean the stables tomorrow. As much as I would love to sleep in. I just love cleaning the stables more.” Stupid chores. She wouldn’t be doing them if she had enough money to buy anything herself. But, Lucina was undeterred.

“I can talk to my father and Robin, I’m sure I can convince them to let you off the hook for a day.” Severa couldn’t believe it. Lucina would truly do that for her?

“Only if you take it off with me.” Lucina stared at her, almost as shocked as Severa herself was. She hadn’t been able to stop herself from saying it.

“But, I can’t I have to-” Severa cut her off with one of her trademarked glares. Lucina sighed. “If you insist.”

“I do. And don’t make me repeat myself.” She snuggled further into Lucina’s shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“I love you, Severa.” Severa almost thought she was dreaming already, but she knew better than to expect Lucina to be anything but honest about her feelings.

“Yeah. I love you too, Lucina.” She was sure that Lucina was beaming. But, she was too tired to open her eyes and check. As she drifted off to sleep her last thoughts were of her girlfriend. Maybe having someone care about her so deeply, wasn’t so impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this December of last year when I was having a really, really, awful bout of dysphoria. I just sat down to write something and this came out. I felt a little better, but I was terrified of posting it online. This is the first fic I've ever written, and the first thing I've ever put into the public. So constructive criticism is very much appreciated. 
> 
> If I get around to writing and posting some of my other ideas, this will probably end up being one of the lighter things I write. Because this is so lighthearted.


End file.
